


Nicknames

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: “You might wanna...buckle up, baby.”Turns out Han kinda likes nicknames.....





	Nicknames

Han had Lando pinned against the wall, their bodies were pressed together tightly as they kissed. Pulling away, Han began to slowly kiss his way down Lando’s neck, his hands starting to fiddle with the fastenings of Lando’s shirt. 

“Mmmm.... _Han.”_  Lando murmured in appreciation, as he ran his fingers through Han’s hair. 

“Oh, it’s _Han_  now, is it?” He muttered, straightening up from his hunched position, a tiny smile on his face.

“What?” Lando frowned, clearly annoyed that Han had stopped. “Want me to call you something more formal, Captain Solo? Because then you’ll have to call me-”

“No....earlier...” He glanced down, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Earlier...you said, buckle up,” he leaned closer, lowering his voice on the last word, “ _baby_.” 

Oh. Lando recalled his earlier words, he had said it to see if he could get a reaction out of Han and had been disappointed when Han had seemingly ignored it. But, _apparently,_  he was pleased to note, Han had not only noticed but also hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. At least, Lando liked to imagine Han going over and over it in his head, wondering if Lando was winding him up or not.

Han was staring at him, with a nervous expression on his face, probably due to the fact that Lando had been silent for almost a minute. He was tempted to keep silent for a bit longer, just to tease Han and see what he would do. But he couldn’t.

“So...you liked that, did you?” He was trying to be smooth but he was fairly sure that Han could detect the gleeful tone in his voice.

“Maybe.” Han shrugged. Ah, so he wanted to play it cool too. But Lando could tell Han liked the nickname. He moved his hips closer to Han’s. Yes, Han _definitely_ liked it. 

“Want me to say it again?” He whispered, looking up at Han, mischievously. 

“Yeah.” Han licked his lips, his hands now on Lando’s hips. 

Tugging Han’s shirt out of his trousers, Lando pushed his hands under it, running his hands up Han’s back. 

“Eh, I don’t really feel like it...” He grinned, as Han’s face fell in disappointment. It was so _fun_ to tease him. “Maybe you’ll just have to stick around and see if I say it again.” 

Han laughed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “You-...you think you’re so funny, don’t you?”

“Well, you laughed, didn’t you?” He waited a moment, enjoying the feel of Han’s body against his. “ _Baby.”_

A big grin spread across Han’s face, and he leaned down to kiss Lando. And as they kissed, Lando thought that this had worked out better than he had ever imagined and he wished he’d given Han a nickname sooner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
